High Hopes
High Hopes 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's seventh case of the game, also the first one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot The team headed to Allywood Hills, hoping to find out more about Nathan Hardwin's sudden release from prison and his important family business. Marcus Young and player then went for a walk before continuing their investigation. However, as they were walking around the city, they've heard a loud scream before a man falls right in front of them. After taking a closer look, Marcus identified the victim as Emmett Urie, one of the biggest pop stars in Laroy Bay. The pair then investigated the building entrance and found enough clues to suspect Nathan's mother and opera singer Julia Hardwin, victim's manager Anna Rothkinson and another Hardwin family member, record producer Toby Hardwin. The pair then returned to the station, where Sven Torrents told them that Nathan is in the waiting room, wanting to talk to them. Shocked, Marcus and player went to talk with Nathan, who told them that he knows some things about Emmett. Marcus asked him why should he be trusted, making Nathan laugh and explain that he decided to start a new life in peace, without gang wars or murders. Nathan also told them that he knew Emmett from college, and Emmett liked to spend time in the drive-in theater. The team went there to investigate, only to find enough evidence to suspect Emmett's college professor Omar Bahir. A little while later, the team found out that Julia smashed Emmett's award in pieces due to jealousy and that Emmett caught Toby stealing money during Emmet's charity event. The pair then returned to the station, where Danny told them that Anna Rothkinson is celebrating Emmett's death. Marcus and player quickly went to Anna's office, where they saw her and Toby drinking and listening to Emmett's songs. Anna apologized for the misunderstanding and said that today is exactly three years from Emmett's first hit and she and Toby just wanted to celebrate Emmett's life, not his death. Marcus and player still searched around recording studio and found out that Emmett exhausted Anna and demanded a lot of her with his charity event and that Emmett tried to make Nathan leave his gang few years ago. The duo also found out that Emmett caught Omar making out with one of his students. The team then found enough clues to arrest Anna for Emmett's murder. Upon admitting to her crime, Anna explained that Emmett completely lost his mind after his baby son died of cancer. She proceeded to explain that Emmett's career and profit went downhill due to him investing a lot of money in charity events for children's hospital. Not wanting to lose her biggest pop star, Anna confronted him about it and tried to reason with him to stop with his charity events for a while because his career is going downhill and even told him that, if he doesn't stop, she will have to find a new cash cow. However, Emmett told Anna how music is not his thing anymore and he only wants to focus on helping children in need. Feeling betrayed, Anna pushed Emmett out of the window. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Anna to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Nathan's sister, goth artist Lindsay Hardwin wanted to talk with the player about her brother's sudden release from prison. Lindsay explained how only her parents know the exact reason behind his release, but she did notice how strangers would enter their mansion at midnight. Lindsay tried to ask her mother to explain, but Julia kept telling Lindsay that nobody has access to their house. The pair decided to look around the recording store, only to find another Hardwin family portrait, but with Lindsay's face cut out. Then Julia walked in on them and shouted at them to leave her things alone. Marcus tried to make Julia talk, but Julia told them that Lindsay is just in her own imaginary world and even called her autistic and delusional. When Marcus asked Julia why did she cut out Lindsay's face from the portrait, Julia told them that Lindsay is a complete disgrace to the Hardwin family because she didn't accomplished anything in her life. Meanwhile, Sven Torrents helped Toby Hardwin organize a proper funeral for Emmett because he was a huge fan of him and liked his work. After helping Toby write a speech and find flowers, Sven and player attended Emmett's funeral. After all of these events, Marcus told the team that he actually believes Lindsay since Hardwin family was known to have connections to gangs and drug trafficking, so strangers visiting their home is nothing unusual. Chief Diane Miller told them to find out what is actually happening inside of Hardwin family and what ''important family business is Nathan connected to... Summary Victim: * [[Emmett Urie|'''Emmett Urie]] (plummeted to his death from the tallest building of Allywood Hills) Murder Weapon: * Defenestration Killer: * [[Anna Rothkinson|'Anna Rothkinson']] Suspects JHardwinLBC7.png|Julia Hardwin ARothkinsonLBC7.png|Anna Rothkinson THardwinLBC7.png|Toby Hardwin NHardwinLBC7.png|Nathan Hardwin OBahirLBC7.png|Omar Bahir Quasi-suspect(s) LHardwinLBC7.png|Lindsay Hardwin Killer's Profile * The killer uses Breath Spray. * The killer drinks Bloody Mary. * The killer uses hair pomade. * The killer has blood type O+. * The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes